


First Times and Fire Flies

by Bexinthecity247



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Times, Love, MILD - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: Spiros and Louisa explore each other for the first time





	First Times and Fire Flies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on my Tumblr but it was brought to my attention that I hadn't put it on here.

The candlelight flickered like a cliched romance novel. Louisa looked at Spiros and he looked at her. A cool wind blew through the open window gently, licking at her hair. He smiled and she gave a tentative smile back. Her eyes however were darting all over the place, from his kind eyes to his lips, to the wall behind his head. Her breath came in short sharp bursts but he was calm, and reached out to gently graze his finger along her jawline. There were mere inches between them.

‘Louisa,’ he whispered. She looked at his eyes. The passion, the love in them, burned through her. She couldn’t breathe as she got lost in them. With trembling fingers she touched his collar. Her eyes focused on his mouth and the space between them shrank. 

He cupped her cheek and a nervous smile spread across her red lips.

‘I …’ she said, looking first at the wall behind him and then into his molten eyes. ‘I haven’t…’ Spiros gripped her elbows lightly.

‘What?’ he asked gently.

‘It’s so silly really…’ she gave a nervous laugh and he remained patient, expectantly. ‘I haven’t since… well since my husband…’

Spiros’ brow furrowed and he made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth.

‘I assumed Sven… Hugh…’ he said. From anyone else it might sound accusatory but not from him. She looked away, somewhere behind his left hip.

‘No Sven was not that way inclined as you know,’ she forced a laugh that showed some of the cracks that man had left behind. ‘And Hugh… well…’ she raised her eyebrows and let out another involuntary laugh that died the moment she looked at his face. He took her free hand in his and kissed it. The room suddenly grew very warm and something was swelling in her chest. 

‘We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,’ he said against her hand and the pureness of it made her chest hurt. She smiled and leaned in. The hand on his collar tightened and she kissed him. He dropped her hand and cradled her head. His other hand trailed down to reach the small of her back and pulled her towards him. She ran a hand up his chest and pulled away from his mouth to undo the buttons of his shirt. She rested her forehead against his, her eyes closed, and she could feel his breath on her lips. She got to the bottom of his shirt and let it fall open. She trailed her fingertips up his bare chest. 

He unzipped the back of her skirt and pulled the bottom of her blouse up. His hands grazed her bare skin and she pressed herself tighter against him. Opening her eyes she looked to his mouth and kissed him like she was drowning and he was her oxygen. She felt something in her stomach that she hadn’t felt in a long time and she cupped her hands behind his head. A fire was burning her from the inside, so pleasurable it was almost painful. 

He unbuttoned her blouse, painfully slow. She wanted him to pull the buttons off but he seemed to be enjoying the moment. He finally got to the bottom and slipped it off her shoulders. She involuntarily shivered when his hands touched her bare shoulders. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed her neck, trailing down to her collarbone. 

‘Louisa,’ he almost purred, against her skin and she let out of a breathy moan. She pushed his shirt of his shoulders and when he pulled away for air he rested his head against hers.

She smiled to herself for everything in this moment that she never knew she had been waiting for until it happened.

‘I love you,’ he said and this time she wasn’t imagining it.

‘I love you too,’ she whispered.

Larry gnawed on his toast and tried to block out the noise his siblings were making. He looked up from his book with an angry sigh, just in time to see Gerry throw something at Margo who sat shell-shocked. She went to grab her fork but Louisa walked in and the room fell into some semblance of order. Larry frowned, evaluating her appearance. She looked the same in terms of clothing but her hair was unrulier than normal and she had a kind of … glow. She yawned and walked around to her usual spot at the table. She looked over her cup of tea at them. A tired smile spread across her face. Larry shut his book and pursed his lips. Suddenly he became Sherlock Holmes. Seconds later his smoking gun walked into the room.

‘Good Morning Durrells!’ Spiros greeted. He had an element of disheveled about him, Larry could see his hair was unusually messy. Spiros dipped his head to smile at Louisa from underneath his exotic eyelashes, ‘Louisa.’

Louisa beamed into her teacup. 

‘Morning Spiros, you’re here early,’ Leslie said, clueless as ever. Margo stared at him before rolling her eyes.

‘I didn’t hear you pull up,’ Gerry said, moving his tortoise from his breakfast.

‘Well…’ Spiros said, his eyes only briefly leaving their mother’s.

He yawned and Larry’s eyes widened. His head swiveled from his mother to Spiros. Back and forth until he felt dizzy.

‘Oh I see…’ he sniggered into his book and broke into a grin.


End file.
